Anecdotes interstellaires 2
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Les souvenirs sont parfois trop pesants. /écrit dans le cadre d'un défi "un thème, une heure"/
1. Chapter 1

**Anecdotes interstellaires 2**

.

 _Disclaimers : le pirate, son équipage, ses coursives et sa routine chahutée appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

 _Chronologie : on va dire plutôt 84._

 _Note de l'auteur : texte écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la soixante-neuvième nuit du Fof, sur le thème « photo », avec quelques contraintes supplémentaires accessoires (un thème général « anniversaire », notamment)._

—

Ce n'était pas simplement « encore une de vos phases où il faut éviter de vous croiser, capitaine » : pour lui, certaines périodes de l'année étaient plus difficiles à traverser, voilà tout.

Depuis le fauteuil de commandement, le capitaine Harlock regardait fixement l'espace devant lui, s'efforçant sans y parvenir de compter chaque étoile. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. En cette saison, ses fantômes lui semblaient toujours plus… matériels.

— Harlock ? Harlock, est-ce que ça va ?

Tochiro se faisait du souci. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son ami avait l'habitude de chasser les idées noires par un débordement excessif d'enthousiasme, et autant l'optimisme du petit ingénieur pouvait être rafraîchissant après une mission ou un affrontement particulièrement éprouvants, autant dans la situation présente… Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à subir ça.

— Tu veux, euh, discuter de notre prochain plan de vol autour d'une bouteille ? proposait Tochiro.

Harlock ne put retenir un rictus désabusé. Tochiro connaissait bien ses faiblesses.  
Bien, mais pas suffisamment.

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia se leva brusquement.

— Non, trancha-t-il sèchement. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

L'expression de Tochiro réussit la prouesse de combiner l'incompréhension, la compassion, l'inquiétude et une pointe de suspicion. Il fit mine de l'ignorer, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. S'il restait en passerelle, il ne pourrait pas échapper à une autre question de Tochiro. La même qu'il avait déjà posée, d'ailleurs. Celle à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. « Est-ce que ça va ? ». Non, ça n'allait pas.

— La passerelle est à toi, lâcha-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Ses quartiers étaient sombres.  
Ses quartiers étaient isolés à l'arrière du vaisseau.  
Ses quartiers étaient munis d'une porte avec un verrou.

Il y serait tranquille, songea-t-il tandis qu'il entrait, s'avançait, se figeait, puis restait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Personne ne viendrait y déranger ses fantômes.

Harlock posa le regard sur son bureau. Ce matin, à cause de la date du jour, il avait sorti une boîte en bois ouvragée des profondeurs d'un tiroir. Ce matin, il avait ouvert le livre de ses souvenirs et en avait extrait quelques photographies poussiéreuses. Il les avait longuement contemplées, se rappelant chaque détail, puis les avait laissées en désordre sur la table. Il pouvait les voir de sa position.

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester en passerelle.

En cette période de l'année, ses fantômes lui paraissaient toujours plus… matériels.

Sur la photo, la jeune femme souriait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anecdotes interstellaires 2**

.

 _Disclaimers_ _: le paysage champêtre n'appartient pas à M. Matsumoto. Quant au sujet de ce thème, il appartient au cerveau tordu qui l'a fourni, et je ne le remercie pas._

 _Notes de l'auteur_ _: flûte, j'avais comme option bonus « faire un truc rigolo ». J'ai l'impression que c'est mal barré. Par ailleurs, texte écrit dans la continuité du précédent, en une heure, pour un défi du Fof sur le thème « nénuphar »._

 _Blabla inutile_ _: c'est amusant, un nénuphar dans un vaisseau spatial, non ?_

—

— Harlock ! Harlock, ouvre !

Tochiro s'inquiétait _vraiment_.  
Allongé sur son lit, Harlock fixait le plafond.

— Harlock, réponds ou j'enfonce la porte !

Le capitaine fonça les sourcils. Tochiro était-il capable de mettre ce genre de menace à exécution ? Harlock envisagea un instant d'obtempérer, de rejoindre son ami, de protester « c'est bon, ça va, arrête de t'agiter », puis il se dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire illusion et renonça.

— Harlock !

La voix de Tochiro semblait plus lointaine. Ou l'ingénieur finissait par se rendre aphone à force de crier derrière la porte, ou la bouteille d'alcool vide qu'Harlock serrait entre ses doigts commençait à faire effet.  
L'alcool ou autre chose, d'ailleurs, songea le capitaine pirate tout en posant un regard flou sur un flacon de verre posé sur sa table de chevet. Les gélules blanches et rouges lui avaient toujours été utiles pour estomper des fantômes trop insistants. Il devait juste prendre garde à la dose qu'il absorbait.

— Harlock !

Le capitaine hésita. Était-ce la voix de Tochiro, ou une autre ? Était-ce son ami qui s'époumonait dans le couloir, ou un spectre qui chuchotait à son oreille ?  
 _Combien de cachets, déjà ?_ Bah, un de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

— Harlock… souffla-t-on.

Il était allongé. Il fixait le plafond.  
Il était allongé dans l'herbe et il fixait les branches des pommiers en fleurs.

— Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours, murmura-t-il.

Il rejouait une scène de sa mémoire. Il la rejouait et il la sublimait. Il le savait, parce que le ciel n'avait pas été aussi bleu ce jour-là.

— Harlock…

Il le savait, parce qu'on ne l'appelait pas « Harlock » à cette époque.  
Il fut un temps où il avait un prénom. Un temps lointain. Un temps qui ne subsistait que dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs. Au fond d'une boîte. Et sur des photos.

Avec effort, il se tourna de côté pour apercevoir la photo qu'il avait posée à la verticale sur son bureau, contre la boîte.

La jeune femme souriait.

Elle avait l'air si jeune et si fragile. Elle avait l'air d'une fée irréelle, vêtue d'une robe légère, debout devant un étang couvert de nénuphars. Elle avait l'air si perdue, comme si elle ne savait que faire de cet enfant aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. L'enfant n'avait pas plus de six ans. La mine boudeuse, il semblait vouloir s'échapper de la photo.

Il fut un temps où il avait été heureux, songea Harlock. Et où il était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il devait en profiter.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la localisation exacte de l'étang aux nénuphars. Sur Terre, c'était quasi-certain, mais où ? Il avait toujours préféré les villes et les astroports aux grandes étendues de nature.

Des conneries.

Elle avait cédé à ses caprices, et l'espace l'avait tuée.

Elle avait l'air d'une fée. Une fée au milieu des nénuphars.

— Harlock…

C'était la seule photo qu'il lui restait.

Parfois, il avait peur d'oublier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anecdotes interstellaires 2**

.

 _Disclaimers_ _: rien n'est à moi. Du tout. Et surtout pas les prompts._

 _Notes de l'auteur_ _: croyez bien que je m'efforce à ce que cette histoire ne parte pas complètement en quenouille. Et toujours, texte écrit à la suite des précédents dans le cadre d'un défi du Fof « 60 minutes pour un thème » avec le mot « purée »._

—

Tochiro avait bien remarqué que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harlock n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, mais ce matin, lorsque le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'était montré en passerelle, il semblait clairement _ailleurs_. Où ça, l'ingénieur n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais sûrement pas à bord.

— Bon sang, il s'est levé du mauvais pied, ou quoi ? avait lâché Yasu, alors à son poste à la console radar.  
— Tu veux dire « encore plus que d'habitude » ? s'était moqué le chef machine.

Encore plus que d'habitude, oui. Tellement que même le doc était passé furtivement en passerelle pour prendre des nouvelles. Tochiro l'avait renvoyé d'un mouvement de sourcil évocateur. Vu l'humeur actuelle d'Harlock et son aversion viscérale pour les infirmeries, ce n'était pas le moment de faire stationner un médecin dans son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'Harlock avait fini par abandonner la passerelle à son sort en pleine manœuvre évasive critique (alors qu'en temps normal, _jamais_ le capitaine n'aurait daigné bouger, et ce même s'il était à l'article de la mort), Tochiro avait décrété que la situation était grave. Le petit ingénieur s'était donc tout d'abord assuré que l'Arcadia était en sécurité et ne risquait pas de se retrouver par inadvertance en portée de senseurs ennemis, puis il s'était résolument dirigé vers le château arrière afin d'affronter son ami entre quatre yeux (enfin, trois, si l'on voulait être précis).

Après s'être heurté à une porte close et avoir tambouriné en vain, il s'était résolu à hacker la serrure électronique. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait conçu ce vaisseau et les modes de verrouillage informatique des portes, donc autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un obstacle.  
« C'est pour la bonne cause », se répéta-t-il pour faire taire sa conscience, laquelle ne cessait d'objecter que s'introduire dans la sphère privée d'autrui sans y être invité (fût-il son meilleur ami) n'était tout de même pas très moral.

Une fois entré cependant, la question de la moralité ne se posait plus. Celle d'une intervention médicale devenait urgente, en revanche.

— Bordel de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore fait ? pesta le doc, arrivé sur place moins de deux minutes après l'appel affolé de Tochiro.  
— A priori, il s'est enfilé une bouteille complète de brandy d'Andromède, constata Tochiro tandis qu'il montrait au médecin une bouteille vide qui avait roulé au pied du lit d'Harlock et qui s'était manifestement échappée de ses doigts.

Le doc grogna.

— La pupille est dilatée, maugréa-t-il. Il m'a surtout l'air complètement shooté.

Tochiro fit la grimace. Qu'Harlock se soit enivré au brandy, d'accord. C'était stupide, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Que le doc utilise le terme « shooté » lui plaisait beaucoup moins.

— Vous êtes sûr, doc ? hésita-t-il.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Tochiro grimaça encore. De toute évidence, le doc n'aimait pas non plus le diagnostic qu'il venait de poser.

— Certain, répondit-il à contrecœur.

Le médecin agita un flacon à demi-rempli de pilules colorées. Tochiro fixa le flacon, fixa le doc, puis baissa les yeux sur Harlock. Le capitaine était allongé sur le dos, le regard fixe, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait pas réagi à leur présence. C'était à peine s'il avait cillé.  
Tochiro fit une nouvelle grimace. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

— Je connais cette merde, et c'est pas bon du tout, disait le doc. Si ce flacon était plein, son crâne n'abrite plus un cerveau, mais de la purée.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama le petit ingénieur. Harlock commande l'Arcadia !

Le doc secoua la tête.

— Je sais… soupira-t-il. Mais s'il veut continuer, il va falloir qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi avec sa santé !


	4. Chapter 4

**Anecdotes interstellaires 2**

 _._

 _Disclaimers_ _: rien n'est à moi, et je m'en réjouis. Si si, et je renie même l'histoire, qui ne casse franchement pas des briques (faut dire, vu la façon dont elle a été écrite, aussi…)._

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: et ceci conclut ma session de défi du Fof, avec ce texte écrit en une heure comme les autres, qui fait suite aux trois premiers (non, je vous assure, c'est rigolo comme défi, d'écrire sans savoir quels seront les thèmes suivants), et sur le thème « bagatelle »._

—

Harlock se demandait s'il devait articuler « vous inquiétez pas, doc, ça va », mais vu la façon dont le doc criait, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

— Est-ce que vous avez seulement réfléchi une seconde aux dégâts que peut faire ce truc ? tempêtait le médecin. Vous voulez devenir un légume, ou quoi ?

Non, pas spécialement. Mais il avait fait attention. Au moins au début.  
Lorsqu'il avait émergé à l'infirmerie, il s'était dit que la dernière dose avait peut-être été de trop. Ou alors c'était le mélange avec l'alcool.

Harlock souffla de dépit. Le doc ne cessait pas de le sermonner, c'était insupportable.

— Doc… lâcha-t-il. C'est bon…

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il eut droit à une nouvelle engueulade, et le pire, c'était qu'elle était à deux voix : Tochiro était à son chevet également, et son ami ne se priva pas pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée.  
Harlock pinça les lèvres. Oui, d'accord. Les reproches, c'était bien gentil, mais fallait tourner la page, maintenant.

— Okay, concéda-t-il. Okay. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais c'est terminé. On peut passer à autre chose et ne pas s'appesantir sur des bagatelles ?  
— _Un peu fort_ ?  
— Des _bagatelles_ ?

Maussade, Harlock se renfonça dans ses oreillers et renonça à argumenter. Mieux valait laisser passer l'orage. Même si vu le ton de Tochiro _et_ du doc, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette affaire.

— Capitaine, poursuivait le doc, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que personne n'avait vu que vous broyiez du noir ces derniers jours ? Vous savez que vous pouvez simplement nous en _parler_ au lieu de vous mettre en danger comme vous l'avez fait ?

Oui, oui, oui. Mais non. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Harlock tenta de soutenir le regard de Tochiro. N'y parvint pas. Son ami était inquiet pour lui, et c'était normal. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, et c'était normal aussi. Le petit ingénieur attendait qu'il se confie, mais ces fantômes-là n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Ils étaient cette partie de lui qui n'était pas montée à bord de l'Arcadia. Une partie de son enfance qu'il avait laissée en chemin, près d'un étang aux nénuphars.

Il ferma les yeux.

Sur la photo, elle souriait.


End file.
